New Year's Resolution
by Jaded Angel
Summary: It's a spur of the moment thing. Happy New Years! Just a lil Hyde&Jackie, and a lil tiny bit of E&D. It's fairly cute. R&R, hope you enjoy :)


**A/N: Well… I actually got around to writing something. It's not that amazing, at all, it was a spur of the moment thing, and it's not up to par for me. I'm a little upset it's not as good as I would have wanted. However, I think it's because I saw Mona Lisa Smile ((Very nice movie… not like Lord of the Rings, (I have to go see the frickin third one) but very good. I enjoyed it.)), began giggling every time I saw Topher ((my best friend kept laughing at me)), and now, anything I write, will just not be good enough for dear Topher. Lol. I had sugar. Anyway… back to the story… it's cute, a few fairly humorous parts, it's a quickie, but it's fairly cute. So read it, see what you think. There was no real point in writing it except to say Have a _HAPPY NEW YEAR!! So don't judge it with standards of I really thought about it, and wrote it with one of my high standards. It's just a quick thing. So r&r :)_**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I don't own anything. After seeing Mona Lisa Smile… damn, I wish I owned Topher. Def Congrats to Topher for that and the Tad Hamilton movie. Sooo seeing it. Hehe. Um… ANYWAY… lol. I don't own a thing… expect my coco-cabana cream and shower gel… but why would you take that from me? Lol. Have a happy New Years.**

Jackie smiled at the various guest at the annual Foreman New Year's Eve party. Neighbors from various parts of the block and Point Place gathered in the Foreman living room and den. 

Red was at the bar chatting with a few nameless faces. Eric and Donna were mingling, talking about their future wedding plans, or in Donna's opinion, lack there of wedding plans. Kitty was talking and mingling, mainly conversing with Mrs. Spencer about their apple pie recipes. Kelso and Fez were talking to Ginger and Jessica Leonard, two freshman cheerleaders who were looking for a good time. Hyde stood by the Christmas tree. He had a beer in one hand and his other in his pocket. 

He watched as Jackie glided through the crowd of people, her black hair falling in waves and curls down her shoulders. Her soft features lit up with holiday cheer. Her pale pink dress fluttering with every movement she took. He took a sharp breath as the pixie glided next to him.

"Only fifteen minutes till the new year!" Jackie said in a sultry, excited whisper to Hyde. He smirked.

"A new year to do old things." He said, smugly. Jackie cocked her head up at him and glared ever so slightly.

"Steven… this year will be different. I'll be graduating. We can make some "real" plans. Go to college. Make something of our life." Jackie said, nodding her head firmly. Hyde stared at her. She had been referring to everything, lately, as theirs. Their life, not lives, their future, not futures, hell she even said their beer, instead of beers.

"Jackie… no." Hyde said, a Zen tone masking any other feelings.

"Ste-ven." Jackie whined. 

"Jackie!" The couple looked to see Kitty waving the pixie over. Jackie glared at Steven one more time and then glided her way to Kitty, who began to introduce her to some neighbors. 

Hyde shook his head and continued with her beer.

"My god, woman and weddings, it's a freakin… I don't know… woman thing!" Eric said moving his hands in his usual manner. Hyde smirked at him.

"Catching on, are we?" Hyde said, sipping his beer.

"She is such a… a… she makes me very mad!" Eric complained, sipping his own beer. Hyde chuckled a bit. 

"Yeah, Jackie is talking about futures and colleges, and "our life" crap. Those chicks are gonna be the death of us this year."

"My resolution is to stand up a bit to Donna this year." Eric said, sipping his beer.

"Oh man." Hyde began laughing. "It's going to be great watching you get knocked down."

"Oh, thanks for the support, I'm so happy to have a friend like you!" Eric snarled. Hyde continued to laugh. "What's your resolution? Cutting back on the oregano?" Eric said walking away to find Donna.

Hyde looked at him, his laughter dieing out as a new thought graced his mind. What was his New Year's Resolution? Last year had been to, not screw up with Jackie. Well… that had not worked out as well as he would have hoped. He couldn't; make the same resolution twice. 

Damn. He needed a resolution. He glanced at his watch. In ten minutes no less.

He began walking around, listening to Point Place's finest discuss their resolutions. 

Work Harder.

Lose Weight.

Find the right man.

Get Married.

Stay Married.

Have a kid.

Grow some hair.

Learn to commit.

Have sex; of course Kelso would have the most… moronic resolution.

But as Hyde covered the living room and den, he heard the same things, over and over and over. There had to be an escape. He walked over to the bar.

"Hey Red?" He asked, leaning on the counter.

"No more beer… dumbass." Red said roughly. Good old father figure, Hyde thought, but smirked.

"What's your resolution for the new year?" Hyde asked.

"Please don't tell me you're turning into that screw head. He just came over and began telling me about his precious stand up resolution. It's going to be a good day of laughs when that girl tackles him to the ground." Red chuckled. 

"No, no, I'm just curious I don't have a resolution." Hyde shrugged.

"Well… there's a new one." Red said pouring himself some wine. "Make it simple. That way you know you can make it happen. How many people say they'll do the hard stuff? Everyone. How many people accomplish the hard stuff, none. Every year I make a small resolution, like, sleep in a little more. Every Sunday this year, I slept in. You see simple, is a winner. Now get away from my bar." Red said sipping his wine.

Hyde smiled and walked away from the bar.

Five minutes left.

Jackie walked over to him, as everyone seemed to settle down, readying for the count down. 

"So…" Jackie started, as she slipped her arm with his. "Eric tells me you're cutting down on the oregano as your resolution." 

"Ha. He wishes!" Hyde said in response. Jackie a sighed a bit and then leaned her head on his shoulder. "His resolution is to stand up more to Donna." Hyde felt Jackie's head nod against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I laughed at him."

"What's your resolution?" Hyde asked, his arm now comfortably around Jackie's waist. Her arms were snaked around his, and she smiled softly.

"My resolution is not to lose hope." Jackie smiled.

"Hope for what?" Hyde asked confused.

"Hope for anything good that might happen." Hyde looked at the top of her head. However, gave up attempting to make sense of her words. "What about you?"

"Ok everyone, ten seconds!" Red shouted. Hyde shrugged, as Jackie stared at him but chanted the numbers down with the other occupants of the room.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1!"

Red kissed Kitty softly, as the couples around them followed.

Eric and Donna began a firm make-out session in the far corner of the living room, resolutions forgotten.

Fez smiled as the two cheerleaders kissed one of his cheeks. As Kelso glared and pouted with his arms crossed on his chest. 

Hyde bent down and kissed Jackie softly. Then smiled. "Come-on." He pulled her from the large crowd, and snuck to the basement.

Jackie giggled as they entered his room. Jackie pushed him against the door and kissed her roughly.

"You didn't tell me your resolution?" Jackie giggled. As Hyde began to kiss her neck. He pulled away and smiled. 

"My resolution is to sleep in on Sundays." He smirked as Jackie's eyes lit with horror.

"Are you serious?" Jackie asked, slightly appalled.

"Well… considering Saturdays you end up sleeping over, anyway, I figured I just give us more time to stay with each other, in our bed." He smiled as the sparkled returned to Jackie's face.

"You know what… you're cute." Jackie kissed him softly.

"Would you expect anything less?" Hyde said smugly. Jackie rolled her eyes and laughed.

*Upstairs*

"Did you just say no to me?!" Donna glared at her fiancé.

"Yes, I believe I just did!" Eric said crossing his arms.

*Smack*

"OW! Donna!" 

"Dumbass!" Red said, laughing at Eric sitting on the floor. Donna hovering near him, her arms crossed. The other occupants began to join Red in laughter at the couples's antics.

"Well…" Kitty laughed her notorious laugh. "Happy New Years!"


End file.
